


Leadership

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Father-Son Relationship, Memories, Writing Exercise, Young Justice Season 1, just a little Kaldur fic because i need to post smth and it might as well be this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Kaldur isn't sure he wants to lead the team. But at least his father is there to comfort him
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> So if u follow my tumblr u know ive been working on my wips but also an unnamed project. As such i haven't posted much here but i really liked this writing warm up 
> 
> F'ancha showed up in like Aquaman Vol 4?? I think? I don't have the energy to fact check. But like I decided to make her Kaldur's og squad commander because y not?

_"Who am I kidding, you were_ born _to lead this team._

Robin's words echoed in Kaldur's head. But as he laid in his bed at home, legs pressed against the wall and head hanging down from the edge, the words morphed. 

_"You really are a natural born leader, kid."_

F'ancha's tone was a sharp contrast to Robin's. It wasn't the optimistic and childish voice of a thirteen year old hyped up on adrenaline. Rather the calloused edged voice of a fifteen year old who was choosing to be soft despite what she'd seen.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Calvin's voice startled Kaldur just a bit. Not enough for the older man to notice but enough for Kaldur to be embarrassed. 

"You've been in Atlantis long enough to know we don't use pennines." Kaldur smiled at his father. Even upside down Calvin's smile eased some of the worry sitting in his chest. 

"Some expressions are just to good to change." 

"And you think that's one of them?" 

He responded with a shrug and made his way over to the bed. Blood had begun to pool in Kaldur's head giving him a wicked headache, which was counterintuitive to thinking, so kicked off the wall and with perhaps to much bravado landed on his feet. His father smirked at him and sat down. For a split second Kaldur considered sitting on the floor or the desk, maybe standing professionally off to the side. But instead he let the stress of the Santa Pricisa mission take over and climbed back on the bed, resting his head on his father's lap. A sea smoothed hand gently rubbed his head. 

"You know on the Surface, most boys your age have grown out on laying on their father's lap." 

A tinge of self consciousness swelled in Kaldur's chest but he pushed it aside. "The Surface is a strange place." 

"I'm inclined to agree." Calvin's eye's looked off to a place Kaldur couldn't see. To a time before Kaldur even existed. What he _could_ see were the jagged gills cut into the side of his father's neck and the thin scars resting next to his webbing. 

"You still owe me the story of how you came to Atlantis." 

"I owe you lots of stories Kaldur'ahm." 

And with that he knew that line of conversation had come to an end. "You will tell me someday?" 

"Someday. But for now, what's worrying you?" 

Kaldur shook his head against Calvin's hand. "Nothing."

"Your mother and I didn't raise you to lie. Well, not to us at least." He smiled at his small attempt at humor.

"I'm not _worried_. But..."

"But?" 

"They've chosen me to be leader." 

"Do you want to be?" He flinched at the question. Roy had tossed it his way earlier. Only with alot more accusation. 

"I am the logical choice." He gave his father the same answer he gave his friend. 

"You always have been good at not answering my questions." Calvin continued gently rubbing Kaldur's head, and the comfort he received from the small act made him feel the slightest bit guilty avoiding the question.

"I do not know if I want to lead. My mind has been swimming with thoughts of F'ancha." At the admission he felt Calvin tense ever so slightly before relaxing again.

"Thoughts of how she lead?" The unspoken "or" hung over them. Kaldur nodded slightly. 

"Yes. But not just her leadership. She told me once I was born to lead. At the time it felt like a compliment."

"And now?" 

"A burden." 

Calvin sighed. The water swirled around him when he did and Kaldur tried to count the air bubbles before they vanished. "I would never want you to burden yourself Kaldur." 

"I believe it to be my duty. And again, I am the most logical choice."

"You are your mother's son, and nothing I say will talk you out of doing what you set your mind to." There was an uncomfortable pause while Calvin clearly debated if was going to speak his mind. "I just don't want you to end up like F'ancha." 

"I'm confident I won't." Kaldur lied. 

Slowly the exhaustion from last night's mission and the fact he barely had any sleep pulled Kaldur under. While resting on his father's lap it was a peaceful dreamless sleep. But eventually Calvin untangled himself from Kaldur's arms, that had somehow wrapped around his waist, and slowly left the room. Without the comforting touch a dream was born of memories, full of blood spilling into the water faster than could be stopped and Kaldur's own cries for help.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give much needed serotonin (no matter when you read this)


End file.
